Because
by The Cosmic Penguin
Summary: Another unedited oneshot, whoopee. Luigi and Rosalina have a little chat in the Comet Observatory's front garden. Takes place during Super Mario Galaxy; attempted LuigixRosalina.


A/N: Hoo boy. An unedited oneshot. The last time I did one of these was...more than two years ago. Hopefully I've improved since then. This takes place DURING Super Mario Galaxy, not during whatever game is currently taking place, just so you know. This is before Brawl, too, got it?

I wasn't planning on publishing anything outside of Kirby for a while, but...two people's names came to mind, and those two people were **MarioLuigi25 and MessengerofDreams**. You guys are the only two people I know of who like Luigi better with Rosalina than with Daisy. I've been meaning to write a oneshot of these two for a while, but...all my ideas crashed long ago, so you'll just have to settle for this. It's not as romancy as I wanted, but I've been in a more lighthearted mood, so it was a bit hard for me to focus even this much. Apologies for this; I'm probably going to hate myself later for posting this without changing it too much...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Super Mario Galaxy. Or the character I referenced in Dream Land whose names I did not actually mention. I don't own any characters, okay?

* * *

"Here, little guy, you wanna star bit?"

The Luma giggled as it plucked the candy out of Luigi's hand. Luigi smiled. He liked the Lumas a lot; they were so childish and innocent, but they had good common sense and managed to be both stubborn and meek at the same time. They all had their special personalities: the red ones were fiery and quick to make unchanging opinions, the yellow ones were perfect in balance but could speak their minds, the green ones were quiet and intelligent, the blue ones were very meek but very dedicated, and all the colors in between…he couldn't even describe all of the different shades of Lumas, but he could remember them _all_.

"Hello, Luigi. Hello, Luka. How are you two?"

And there was another person out there who knew even more about them than he. Luigi turned around to face her. "Hello, Rosalina. We're doing fine, aren't we?"

The Luma bobbed in agreement, clutching some star bits he'd swiped out of Luigi's hand.

"Luigi, you utterly spoil them." Rosalina said with a smile.

Luigi grinned back. "And you're not guilty of the same thing?"

"You've got me there, it seems." She reached over and patted the little bluish-green Luma on the head. "But something always makes me, Luigi. You know that well."

"The others seem immune to it, though. I guess it's just the two of us, eh?"

The Luma settled down on Luigi's shoulder, the one closer to Rosalina. Both of them rubbed his head, not minding the close contact. The two knew each other; they'd been immediately comfortable with each other, unlike the toad brigade, who had been so rude as to wonder if Rosalina was evil or not. But Luigi had stepped up to the challenge of dissuading the toads and affirming in Rosalina's mind that they'd simply been terrified. He knew himself how those feelings went, and he hadn't wanted anyone else to feel them, ever. And not too long after that, Rosalina had caught him in a moment of depression, and had dissuaded _him_ from the thoughts that he hadn't been that much of a help, and that he was useful even if he had gotten trapped right after he'd gotten a Green Star.

Why had they gotten along so well at first sight? There were many reasons, it seemed. They observed things, understood things…but fear kept them, in some degree, from fully applying the lessons they'd learned from them. Each acknowledged and respected the other for this…it was a rare thing, in their world. To find someone so similar to you when you've realized that the probability of such a thing is insanely low…was it luck? Was it because they both, in some way, were guardians of the universe? They both loved the Lumas. Was it a link because of that? Or…was it because they both knew what it felt like to be forgotten? Even to be thought of as 'bad' or 'scary' because people didn't know enough about you to feel secure…it was something they both had felt at various points in their lives…

"Do you want some cookies, you two?" Rosalina lifted up a bag in the hand she'd been holding behind her back. "The toad brigade has already stocked themselves with rations, so I thought I'd ask you before I offered it to them."

"Has Mario had any?" Luigi asked politely. He didn't want to forget his brother; being forgotten was something he never wanted to happen to him. Rosalina broke into a grin.

"Luigi, Mario has been through my kitchen three times today. If he eats any more, he'll kill himself from too much sugar."

"Aw, don't say that. We heroes always have boosted sugar tolerance, you know…" Luigi selected one of the sugar cookies. They had little star bits in them, with one big star bit in the middle. Star bits never shattered; they melted in your mouth, but they never broke no matter what pressure they were put under. Many people would question this, and simply not believe it, but Luigi had accepted it readily, as had Rosalina. There was always a testing period, of course, but it never took Luigi long to do so, and he was willing to take Rosalina's word for it when she had told him about them. It was simply a matter of trust. Luigi trusted Rosalina, and in return, Rosalina trusted Luigi. The Luma princess handed Luka a cookie with a dark blue star bit on it, and he accepted it with a squeal of delight. Luigi reached into the bag to get another when, but stopped and looked up at Rosalina with uncertainty. "Did…you have any?"

"Oh, Luigi, don't worry about me," she said softly. "I make these cookies more times than you could imagine."

"But it doesn't matter. Have one anyway." He offered her one with a light blue star bit. "You can still enjoy them all the same."

Rosalina took the cookie from him. "Thank you, Luigi. I suppose it's the thought that counts, correct?"

"That's what makes them taste so good, right Luka? It's because your Mama makes them for you with love!"

The little blue-green Luma flew up and around them suddenly, crying out agreement. The two humans chuckled at him flying before biting back into their cookies. They didn't finish off the entire bag, of course. That went beyond their considerate character. For a while, the two stood there, staring out at the stars as Luka sat on Luigi's shoulder.

"…Rosalina?"

"Hm?" She turned to Luigi. "What is it?"

"After traveling through the universe and seeing all the planets to settle down on…what makes you continue traveling through space? What drive keeps you going, even though you know the Lumas would follow you wherever you'd go?"

Rosalina stopped to think. She did not appear upset about the question, much to Luigi's relief, but it didn't appear as if it was a question she'd ever thought about.

"Well, Luigi…what keeps _you_ going, whether it be on your adventures, or simply in your extra activities, even when you don't think you'll be as well-accepted as you deserve to be?"

Luigi was a bit embarrassed at the sudden compliment, but covered it by putting his hand on his chin (a habitual thinking habit). The question was, indeed, quite similar to the one he'd asked…But what was it really?

Was it because he'd wanted to prove that he was as good as his brother? No, even though that was a drive for improvement, Luigi hated to let anger consume his entire being for too long; he didn't like being mad at people, especially those he loved.

Was it because he wanted to be known to people? No. He liked a little bit of spotlight, but he couldn't stand more than an hour of it before he wanted to escape to the wilderness somewhere away from it all.

Was it because…it was simply the right thing to do? Maybe, but everybody has a sense of right and wrong…

Maybe…maybe it was because…

"It's because I want to make someone _happy_."

Neither person was sure which of them had said it first, but it didn't matter. Silence engulfed them for a while as they watched the stars shift ever-so-slowly. Stars were always a sign of peace, justice, and triumph…to Rosalina, the stars were her children. To Luigi, they were the symbolism of many things…he had seen numerous relics, places, weapons, and even creatures who were directly linked to the stars. Even his friends from Dreamland lived on a star-shaped planet…perhaps he could show Rosalina a picture of it sometime. Or maybe if he got to know her better he could persuade Master Hand to let her in a tournament. The third one was coming up in a few months; he could ask then.

But he was already confident that he and Rosalina knew each other pretty well by now. He wasn't sure what he'd do when he returned to his planet and she had to go back to space…he didn't want to leave her; perhaps she could visit more frequently. It was rare to have someone who understood things so well, and it wasn't like she had anyone to talk to herself…

"Rosalina?"

She turned to him, waiting for his question.

"Have…have I made you _happy_?"

Rosalina smiled softly. "Yes, Luigi, you have. May I ask you if I have done the same?"

"Yes!" He brushed off how quickly he'd replied and put his hand on her shoulder. "You've made us all feel great, even if we _are_ in the middle of a universal crisis!"

Luka made some incoherent noises and spun around in between them. Luigi turned to Rosalina with a curious look on his face. "What'd he say?"

Rosalina giggled. "He said he fully agrees with us. We really have accomplished our mission, somehow, even if it's only for one Luma."

The presence of many more Lumas was suddenly felt around them, all crying similarly to Luka. The two humans looked over them. "I think there's more than one Luma that's pleased with us, don't you think?" Luigi said with a smile.

"Yes, I think so. And it's not just Lumas we made happy, you know."

"Hm?" Luigi turned to Rosalina as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He blinked in shock, but recovered from his shock in time to thank her for it before Mario made it over to them from his last mission, following the Lumas to the quickly-shrinking cookie bag.

* * *

I wanted this oneshot to be exactly 1047 words. Looks like I over-writed it just like I did my Kirby 'twoshot' (it turned into a fourshot). But that's perfectly fine by me...except the title. Dang, it is _really_, _really_ bad...I'll accept suggestions, preferably via PM.

Can't believe I wrote something outside of Kirby when I've been utterly obsessed with it. Review if you want, but I doubt anybody will read this besides MessengerofDreams and MarioLuigi25...kudos to you two again for sticking up for the pairing; if I hadn't been thinking of you two tonight, this story wouldn't have existed. EVER.

Do what you want with the story, review it, critique it, flame it, do something with it. Let me know you opinion on it so I can set mine later. Now that I've got that out of my system, I have some Kirby oneshots to write...


End file.
